Holding On To You
by astridmorgana
Summary: Kagome está al borde de la muerte. ¿Será Inuyasha su salvación? ―Así que me aferré a ti...como un motivo para permanecer, para no rendirme y luchar por vivir. [One-Shot] InuKag


―¡Inuyasha!―Gritó Kagome justo en el momento en el que el monstruo contra el cual luchaban en esta ocasión, dejó de un zarpazo al hanyō malherido en el suelo.

No había sido fácil permanecer luchando contra algo que no podía ser herido gracias a que este tenía una armadura conjurada con un campo que devolvía todo ataque existente. Debían de hallar su punto débil. Pero con Inuyasha atacando sin analizar a su oponente y sin pensar en sus movimientos, había sido algo complicado para Kagome, quien todo el tiempo estuvo apartada de la batalla tratando de encontrar aquel punto de salvación...pues solo eran ellos dos contra aquella enorme bestia; ya que, entre tanto, Miroku y Sango se hallaban protegiendo el campo de batalla de todos los pequeños, pero abundantes, monstruos que protegían a aquel gran demonio.

Entonces, Kagome, pudo ver finalmente que había una pequeña zona descubierta entre la armadura del cuello y la cabeza. Y justo allí, estaba el fragmento de la perla.

Kagome estaba sola en esto, no podía fallar.

Se colocó por delante del hanyō, quien yacía aún en el suelo, dispuesta a acabar con este demonio aunque le costara la vida.

―Maldición Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¡vete!― Ordenó mientras se arrastraba hacia ella con el fin de detenerla.

―¡No me iré…―Exclamó mientras colocaba una flecha en su arco―... No mientras aún viva!―Gritó a la vez que lanzaba la flecha. Justo en el blanco, sin embargo, la energía alrededor de la flecha fue apagándose...como si esta hubiese sido disparada por alguien común. Y, en respuesta a ello, la bestia mandó un zarpazo a Kagome, lanzandola contra un árbol a unos cuantos metros de allí, dejándola inconsciente y con graves heridas.

―¡Kagome!―Exclamó Inuyasha, y, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, se levantó enfurecido para luego tomar a colmillo de acero y acabar con aquel demonio de una vez por todas.

Pero, antes que este pudiese atacar, la flecha comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y al instante, aquel demonio empezó a revolverse, a la vez que su armadura se agrietaba y partía desde adentro, filtrando el mismo brillo de la flecha... Era la oportunidad perfecta.

―¡Viento cortante!―Exclamó Inuyasha mientras blandía su espada. Entonces aquel demonio se desintegró, al igual que los monstruos que lo protegían.

―¡Inuyasha!―Escuchó la voz del monje y Sango gritando su nombre al tiempo, mientras se acercaban a él, quien yacía de rodillas apoyado en su espada.

―¡Oh por…! ¡Estás muy malherido Inuyasha!―Exclamó Miroku.

Entonces el peli plateado levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante―¡Kagome!

―¿Es cierto, donde esta Kagome?―Cuestionó Sango―Solo dime, iré por ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se levantó como si nada le hubiese sucedido y recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, hasta dar con el paradero de la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su lado, seguido por Sango y Miroku.

Al llegar al lugar donde se hallaba Kagome, tuvo que luchar por contener la furia que lo carcomía por dentro. No podía creer lo que veía.

La joven se hallaba tendida sobre su brazo derecho, dejando al descubierto dos profundas heridas en su costado opuesto. El pasto debajo de ella se había teñido de su sangre carmesí... tenía la piel fría y pálida como la nieve.

Mientras que Inuyasha observaba con rabia y temor como la vida de Kagome se le escapaba entre las manos, Sango tomo vendajes y gasas de la mochila que la chica siempre cargaba consigo y se dispuso a detener el sangrado y a cubrir sus heridas mientras la llevaban a un lugar donde pudiese ser atendida.

―Volveremos, la llevare a su casa―Dijo un inexpresivo y sombrío Inuyasha.

Al volver a la aldea, y con la frágil vida de Kagome agotándose a cada segundo, el hanyō tomó con delicadeza a la chica entre sus brazos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó al pozo, llevando a la joven consigo.

Al salir, se encontró en la época de ella, donde todo era muy diferente y extraño para él.

" _¿¡Por qué, Kagome!?_ " Pensó mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que le comenzaban a nublar la vista, y apretó los dientes lleno de ira y miedo...no podía permitirse perderla.

―¡Oh por Dios!―Exclamó la madre de Kagome al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, pues con tan solo ver su uniforme roto y manchado de sangre se podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

―¡Rápido, llevala a su habitación!―Ordenó mientras iba por el abuelo de la chica, él sabría que hacer sin tener que acudir a un hospital, pues le pedirán explicaciones y cualquiera que fuese la verdadera razón de esto, solo la mandaría directo a un psiquiatra.

Inuyasha hizo lo que se le pidió. Cuando entró a su habitación, sintió el aroma de Kagome por todo el lugar, inundando sus sentidos, abatiendo su conciencia y afligiendo aún más su corazón.

Con delicadeza, tendió a la joven en su cama...parecía una muñeca de porcelana: frágil, pálida y fría como una. La observó sentado a su lado por un lapso indefinido de tiempo, perdiéndose en su rostro y los pensamientos que le gritaban que le había fallado. Pero este se vio interrumpido al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente.

―¿¡Qué le sucedió!?―Preguntó el abuelo mientras entraba con variadas cosas que Inuyasha no podía descifrar, y algunas plantas medicinales, típicas del abuelo.

―Este…―Balbuceó el hanyō, pero el anciano lo interrumpió.

―Necesito que te salgas, te llamaré cuando termine― Dijo apresuradamente mientras que, de la misma manera, sacaba a Inuyasha de la habitación.

El hanyō atendió inmediatamente, aunque de mala gana, pues no quería separarse de ella, pero su vida era más importante que sus deseos.

Inuyasha esperó en el techo de la casa, creyendo que, en la oscuridad de la noche, podría distraerse un poco viendo las estrellas...esas que tanto encantaban a Kagome; sin embargo, al recostarse, sólo vio un manto púrpura sobre él, no había ni una sola estrella allí...Entonces, la desolación lo inundó por completo. Ni las estrellas estarían ahí para consolarlo.

" _¿Por qué?_ " Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras aquella escena en la cual Kagome era atacada pasaba por su mente como una película que no podía dejar de repetirse.

Entre tanto, el abuelo de Kagome se hallaba revisando sus heridas, verificando que no hubiese daños mayores como huesos rotos o señales de hemorragias internas; pero, al parecer, los únicos daños que había sufrido eran aquellas profundas heridas dejadas por las garras de aquel demonio al lanzarle el zarpazo que la dejó inconsciente en el árbol, unos cuantos moretones y varias laceraciones.

El abuelo tenía fé en que desinfectando y cubriendo la herida con alguno de sus remedios antiguos, y con ayuda de un poco de suero, Kagome despertaría pronto; sin embargo, ella tendría que pasar un tiempo en casa recuperándose...algunos días, semanas...todo dependía de su fuerza interior.

Pareció una eternidad, pero al fin Inuyasha escuchó la voz del abuelo indicando a la madre que había terminado, y que ella estaría bien. Y antes de que pudieran llamarlo, el hanyō ya estaba ahí frente a ellos, quienes se sorprendieron por su rapidez y su buen oído. Posteriormente, la madre se retiró para que este pudiese hablar a solas con el abuelo.

―¿Cómo está...Kagome?―Cuestionó el peli plateado con seriedad, pero se pudo notar un claro deje de tristeza al pronunciar su nombre.

La conversación no duró mucho, o eso creyó Inuyasha, pues no entendía bien algunos de los términos usados por el anciano, él sólo asentía a todo lo que este le decía. En conclusión, Kagome se encontraba estable, solo necesitaba recuperarse.

En cuanto dio por terminado el diálogo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

―¡Oye…!―Exclamó el anciano, sin embargo, lo dejó con las palabras en la boca al cerrar la puerta sin atender a su llamado.

―Kagome…―Suspiró con tristeza al verla allí...tan falta de su característica vividez, de su alegría y su optimismo..

―¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?...¿Por qué no pude estar allí para protegerte?

Se sentó en el suelo, y apoyó ambos brazos en el borde de la cama, iba a tomar su mano...pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba conectada por medio de un tubo largo y transparente a una bolsa con un extraño líquido en su interior, así que decidió no tocarla; sin embargo, colocó su mano izquierda justo al lado de la derecha de ella, haciendo un leve contacto con su fría piel. Y así estuvo toda la noche, hasta que en algún momento de esta le ganó el cansancio y cayó dormido, pues él también había sido herido en batalla.

Al despertar, sintió una presión en su mano, como si algo lo atara, y al revisar qué era, se llevó la sorpresa de que el dedo meñique de Kagome se había entrelazado con su pulgar.

―Kagome…―Murmuró Inuyasha algo sorprendido, pues la joven aún seguía inconsciente.

Pasaron algunos días, quizá una semana, en la que Inuyasha iba y volvía, pero en ambos lugares todo continuaba igual: en la época antigua no podían hacer nada, pues Kagome era quien podía ver los fragmentos de la perla. Y, en la época actual, ella seguía en el mismo estado de coma; sin embargo, parecía estar recuperando algo de color, y a veces, llegó a murmurar algunas incoherencias o palabras sueltas.

" _Inuyasha..._ " Recordó cómo en medio de la noche la chica pronunció su nombre y luego sonrió, como si se hallase en el más cálido sueño.

El día se hizo largo y aburrido en la época feudal, así que Inuyasha decidió ir a ver a Kagome; claro, no sin antes acudir a la anciana Kaede en busca de algo que le pudiese ayudar a la joven que le esperaba del otro lado del pozo.

―No hay nada más que nosotros podamos hacer, todo depende de ella, de su fuerza y sus ganas de vivir―Dijo la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha asintió, disimulando su creciente preocupación por la joven. Luego, se apresuró a cruzar el pozo que lo llevaría con la azabache.

Al llegar, encontró la ventana de la habitación de Kagome abierta, lo cual le pareció extremadamente raro, pues la fría brisa le haría daño a la chica. Y, además, la luz estaba encendida; bueno, el sol casi se había ocultado por completo, pero ¿quién estaría en su habitación?

Ágilmente, el peli plateado se trepó de un solo salto a la ventana de su…amiga, y se paralizó al ver lo que ocurría.

―Entonces…―Comenzó a decir Sota, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, pero este se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que Inuyasha había llegado, y clavó la mirada en él...haciendo que su madre y su abuelo, quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, hicieran justo lo mismo.

―Oigan, ¿qué sucede?―Cuestionó una voz que daba la espalda a hanyō. Kagome, no podía estar soñando, era su voz, su aroma, su presencia...era ella, había despertado.

Sin responder a la pregunta de la chica, imponiendo un silencio mortal en la habitación y algo de tensión en el ambiente, todos comenzaron a retirarse y, justo en la puerta, se apresuraron a lanzar algunas oraciones como: "Descansa, hija", "Mejorate", "Más tarde vuelvo". Acompañadas de sonrisas forzadas con un evidente y sobreactuado afán . Luego alguno de ellos cerró la puerta, dejando a la pobre joven confundida.

―¿Pero qué?―Murmuró la chica por el extraño e inesperado comportamiento de su familia.

―Kagome…―Llamó con suavidad a la pelinegra para no asustarla, o bueno, esa era su intención.

―¡¿Inuyasha?!― Exclamó girándose bruscamente hacía donde provenía la voz; sin embargo, aquel tosco y rápido movimiento, provocaron que está aullara de dolor y se doblara sobre sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su abdomen, instantáneamente después de nombrar al hanyō.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, Kagome, estás bien?!―Cuestionó preocupado mientras se lanzaba dentro de la habitación para quedar justo enfrente de ella, quien, con gran dificultad, había logrado quedar sentada en el borde de la cama, y no de espaldas a la ventana como hace unos minutos. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien aún se hallaba inclinada sobre sí, pero ya no estaba tensa por el dolor, solo conservaba su posición...como si no quisiera moverse

―Kagome…―Llamó él después de unos minutos de permanecer así, ella cabizbaja e Inuyasha esperando alguna señal de su parte que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

―Sabía que vendrías...―Murmuró, mientras que su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y su cabeza aún inclinada ocultaron una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

―¿Por qué no habría de venir?...―Cuestionó mientras inclinaba su rostro para intentar lograr verla a la cara―...Si puse en riesgo tu vida por culpa de mi estúpida debilidad―Masculló con desesperación, alejándose del rostro de la chica para bajar la mirada, momento en el cual, él no se dio por enterado que la pelinegra había levantado su rostro para verlo, sumido en su angustia.

―Kagome, yo…―Comenzó a decir con tristeza, pero fue interrumpido por la joven, quien en un acto fugaz, y un poco doloroso, se aferró al cuerpo del hanyō en un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo perplejo. Pero al final el dolor valdría la pena, por lo menos para ella.

―No fue tu culpa, Inuyasha―Dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del peli plateado, disfrutando de su cercanía, pues sabía que esta sería escasa y efímera.

Por unos cuantos segundos el hanyō se quedó paralizado ante la reacción de Kagome, pues su corazón aún estaba nublado por el amor que sentía por Kikyo, aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser igual que antes, él no sabía si quería dejarla ir...pues nadie nunca lo había comprendido y amado como ella en un pasado, hasta que Kagome se cruzó en su camino...distorsionando aquella idea; sin embargo, no podía negar lo que ya sentía por ella hace un tiempo, así que decidió corresponder a su abrazo, rodeando su pequeña figura con sus brazos.

―¿Te sientes bien?―Preguntó Inuyasha conservando el cálido abrazo.

―Me duelen un poco las heridas…―Murmuró Kagome con su cabeza completamente recostada sobre el hombro del hanyō―...Pero no me importa, no si estoy a tu lado―Continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro; entonces, pudo sentir como Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se mantenía delicadamente sobre su espalda, evitando lastimar sus heridas. Pero en aquel momento, y como pudo, la atrajo más hacía él, cortando todo espacio que los separase.

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, pues ninguno se dispuso a separarse del otro, era como estar en el más bello sueño, en donde no debías de temer a nada ni a nadie, en donde solo había paz y tranquilidad...en donde solo ese momento importaba, ellos dos y nada más.

Para cuando Inuyasha salió de aquel trance en el que el aroma de Kagome y el latido de su corazón lo tenían cautivo, se pudo dar cuenta de que la chica yacía plácidamente dormida, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, como si aquel temor de perderla y todo lo sucedido antes nunca hubiese existido.

Cómo fue capaz, e intentando no despertarla, se zafó de los brazos de la chica y la tomó entre los suyos, para luego colocarla con suavidad sobre su cama.

―Kagome…―Suspiró mientras la observaba dormir sin ningún tipo de miedo―...Siento haberte puesto en esta situación, yo...―Comenzó a hablar suavemente, pero se vio interrumpido por un nudo en la garganta―Yo...tuve miedo de perderte...―Admitió finalmente en un sollozo, luego deposito un beso en la frente de la chica, y sin decir nada más, se incorporó para encaminarse a la ventana por la que desaparecería para encerrarse en sus pensamientos; sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, la mano de la chica lo tomó de la muñeca, congelandolo por completo.

―También tuve miedo de morir y no volverte a ver…―Confesó ella en un hilo de voz―...así que me aferré a ti...como un motivo para permanecer en este mundo, para no rendirme, para vivir.


End file.
